when we were together
by dawnstory'shinata
Summary: aku memulai dari membaca cover buku ini, buku cinta dari masa lalu ibu ku, beliau tidak pernah berubah di waktu senggangnya dia duduk berdua bersamaku menyanyikan lagu cinta klasik sampai menceritakan seseorang lelaki dimasa lalunya, kenyataan sungguh menyakitkan halaman ujung yang kosong karena cinta mereka yang belum berakhir sampai hari ini, Ibu bolehkah aku melanjutkannya?


When we were together

Karya: dawnstory'shinata

Peringatan

(Crack pair, Lemon (Mature +18 tahun))

Naruto is belong MK

Jika di masa lalu mereka tidak bisa bersatu apakah ada harapan untuk kita bisa bersatu seperti cinta mereka yang terkalahkan oleh keadaan, aku hanya ingin merubahnya, seperti yang selalu diimpikan oleh wanita itu "Hitomi Hyuuga"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Hinata Hyuuga"

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang melangkahkan kakinya menaiki pentas seni akhir tahun musim panas di Konoha Hight School. Gadis yang sekarang baru menempuh pendidikan di kelas 10 di Konoha Hight School itu dengan senyuman yang indah menghiasi wajahnya berdiri di tengah panggung dengan membawa gitar akustik , rambut panjangnya tergerai indah ketika tali gitar telah bergantung di bahunya petanda siap untuk memainkan alat musik tersebut.

"Where are you now (Skrillex and Diplo) by cover Hyuuga Hinata," Suara indahnya itu terucap untuk menentukan lagu pilihan yang akan dia nyanyikan saat ini,

Petikan gitar dengan kunci C, G dan Am mengalun indah dan suara itu membawakan dengan sangat menjiwai,

 _I GIVE YOU THE KEY WHEN THE DOOR WASN'T OPEN_

 _JUST ADMIT IT_

 _SEE, I GAVE YOU FAITH TURNED YOU DOUBT INTO HOPING_

 _CAN'T DENY IT_

 _NOW I'M ALL ALONE AND MY JOYS TURNED TO MOPING_

 _TELL ME HERE_

 _WHERE ARE YOU NOW THAT I NEED YOU?_

 _WHERE ARE YOU NOW_

 _WHERE ARE YOU NOW THAT I NEED YOU?_

 _COULDN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE WHEN YOU BROKE DOWN I DIDN'T LEAVE YA_

 _I WAS BY YOUR SIDE SO WHERE ARE YOU NOW THAT I NEED YA…_

 _WHERE ARE YOU NOW THAT I NEED YA_

 _WHERE ARE YOU NOW THAT I NEED YA_

 _WHERE ARE YOU NOW THAT I NEED YA_

 _WHERE ARE YOU NOW THAT I NEED YA_

 _IGAVE YOUATTENTION WHEN NO BADY ELSE WA PAYIN'_

 _I GAVE YOU THE SHIRT OFF MY BACK WHAT YOU SAYIN'_

 _TO KEEP YOU WARM_

 _I SHOWED YOU THE GAME EVERYBODY ELSE WAS PAYI' THAT FOR YOU SURE_

 _AND I WAS ON MY KNESS WHEN NO BODY ELSE WAS PRAYIN' OH LORD…_

Suara indah itu berhenti dengan tepuk tangan semua murid yang menyaksikannya. Hinata membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum kembali duduk di posisinya semula,

"Hinata," Sabaku Gaara cowok berandalan di sekolah itu duduk disamping Hinata," Seperti biasa Kau bidadari yang menarik,"Setelah mengucapkan itu Gaara menoleh kebelakang di sudut ruangan itu kearah teman-teman nya berkumpul, seringai jahil nampak jelas terpampang di di wajah tampan lelaki bersurai merah itu.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Sasu-nii aku sangat menyayangimu." Gadis bersurai indigo itu meneteskan air matanya , membiarkan kertas yang sangat berharga baginya itu basah oleh air mata yang menetes, didepannya Sasuke Uchiha berdiri bersama ketiga orang temanya Naruto uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sabaku Gaara sedang tertawa dan bercanda bersama.

Namun suatu rahasia 12 Tahun yang lalu:

"Aku ingin kita bercerai." Wanita yang di ketahui istri dari Fugaku Uchiha terdiam dan memandang map yang berisikan surat cerai terjatuh diatas meja, Faguka sang suamilah yang mencampakan kertas itu disana.

"Fugaku-kun." Wanita itu menunduk dan menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka 5 tahun lamanya kau menyembunyikan ini dari ku," Fugaku tampak begitu marah karena hal tersebut tampak begitu jelas di wajah dan kilatan matanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku telah membohongimu." Wanita itu bersujud dikaki suaminya.

"Hentikan Hitomi semua tidak mengubah keputusan, kita bercerai dan Sasuke akan ikut bersamaku," Fugaku melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan penuh dosa, bukan suatu hal tentang anak itu yang menyakitkan namun tentang kepercayaan yang telah tenggelam bersamaan langkah kaki yang kian menjauhi tempat tangis wanita itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia yang selalu dia ingat hingga hari ini.

 _TBC_

" _hai teman-teman maaf ya aku datang lagi dengan fict baru fict ini akan aku selesaikan selama liburan semester ini, aku harap teman-teman semua suka dan memberi review positif terima kasih._


End file.
